


Dead thing

by fioredargento



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioredargento/pseuds/fioredargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV di Spike post  Dead things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead thing

Dead thing

 

Sto morendo.  
Ma lei non lo vuole vedere.  
Perché lei dice che sa già cosa sono.  
E sono morto dentro.  
Io sono una cosa... morta...  
Che si muove per errore.  
Che finge di amare...  
Perché io fingo di amare.  
Perché così lei vuole...  
Fingo di soffrire.  
Perché così vuole pensare...  
Fingo di morire per lei.  
Perché per lei sono già morto dentro.

Non mi vede...  
Sto morendo e non mi vede.  
Cado ai suoi piedi e non mi vede.  
Il mio sangue si sparge sul suo cuscino, sotto la sua bocca. E ei non mi vede.

Voglio solo dormire... e non trovo riposo...  
E nelle briciole di sonno lei tormenta i miei incubi.  
Ma io non posso avere incubi...  
Possono esistere solo i suoi di incubi.  
Io non posso sentirmi soffocare...  
Perché io non respiro.  
E lei non può spiegarmi perché invece soffoco.  
Perché per lei... semplicemente... non è vero...  
Lei vive.  
Lei lotta.  
Lei piange.  
Lei soffre.  
Io no.  
Io non posso.  
Io sto morendo.  
E non posso.  
Perché sono già una cosa morta.  
Ma io sto morendo...  
E sto soffocando...  
La mia gabbia toracica si piega sotto il peso di lei.  
Non ho più forze...  
E non è vero.  
Perché lei non vuole che lo sia.  
E niente è vero, se lei non vuole che lo sia.  
Il mondo comincia e finisce nei suoi occhi.  
E io vorrei essere come lei mi vede.  
Vorrei essere solo una cosa morta...  
Vorrei essere morto... dentro...  
Vorrei che la mia faccia non fosse in terra, a ingoiare sabbia.  
Vorrei non respirare il mio stesso sangue fino a vomitarlo.  
Ma io sono li.  
Senza aria nei polmoni.  
E non riesco a sollevare la faccia.  
E lei passa sulla mia testa e spezza le mie ossa.  
E non mi vede.  
Mi sta uccidendo.  
E non importa.  
Perché io sono una cosa morta.  
Il fuoco ha raggiunto lo stoppino e la cera si è quasi consumata.  
Dopo... sarà soltanto il buio...  
Che qualcuno mi aiuti.


End file.
